


The Prince

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Jon is a Targaryen, Love, Modern Day Setting, Multi, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, one sided desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: Jon Targaryen is a billionaire as he is a prince from Valyria. He gets what ever he wants as this bores him. He wants a challenge, a desire, a need to go after something his money can’t buy, is there such a thing?





	1. Chapter 1

Jon was flying his own private chopper to Dragonstone as he bought the island several years ago as now his new remolded mansion was ready to welcome him home and the resort is ready to be visited by the guest arriving for their reservations. 

He has built businesses, stores, shopping centers, medical facilities. A few schools for his workers and long term guests, condos, beach houses, huts, water parks. Hundred miles of trails to hike and explore the wildlife. Three resorts consisting one for singles, another for families, and one for the naughtiest which is on his side on the island behind tall iron gates.

When he was sixteen he wanted the land as it was destroyed as it took him five years as every bit of each square inch of the island is spoken for and will bring him millions of dollars every year. He would come here for years and stayed on the beach in the old warned down mansion just thinking what he could do to the this land in his future until he built his guest house which was his home until now.

Even though he was born and raised in Valyria he his a Prince as his parents are the King and Queen of Valyria. Dragonstone was in his family line for thousands of years as no one wanted it but him, so the laws of the land is ruled by his father as this is why he is a Prince. 

He lands the chopper on his private pad as his house guests this evening will arrive on the commercial choppers that are located on the higher pads a farther distance away.

“Sam how is everything?” Jon asked as he grabs his bags as he was carrying one in case he stays over somewhere to get away from chaos.

“Just perfect, your guest will start arriving here in a few hours. The guest house is ready as you requested. I had most of your things moved into the mansion as some is still in the extra room with all the surveillance cameras and equipment.” Sam said as they both were heading to the mansion. 

“You did have two rooms ready, right?” Jon asked as he was answering his phone.

“Yes, the spare and your room as I don’t understand why you are keeping your room in the guest house.” Sam asked as Jon holds up a finger to have him to wait on his answer.

“It is not for me, but there is no reason to get rid of such good beddings and furnitures. The new Stewart will appreciate the commendations that will be provided for him at no charge.” Jon said as Sam just gives a nod to follow him into the mansion.

.....

The outside was lit up with such perfection as he was indeed proud of his own home. People were gathered on the beach, the balcony, on the green grass taking in the evening air as food and drinks were being served.

He walks over to the other side greeting his guests as he sees Robb his best friend but also his far distance cousin. Their father’s didn’t get along as it had to do with his mother twenty six years ago.

“Robb, glad you made it.” Jon said as they both hug one another in a manly way.

“I got here a little late as Arya was moving into her apartment, those damn wolves. Do you know she has a two bedroom apartment as those beast haves their on damn room.” Robb said as he took a drink watching two girls on the beach sucking a man at the same time as he was getting aroused.

“Did she come down with you?” Jon asked as he has only seen her in pictures as Robb had her on his phone when they were in college together. One picture he has of them together as her long dark hair was in a braid as she was on Robbs back hanging over him as she was very pretty and only sixteen in that picture as it was on Robbs desk. 

“No she has her last tournament tomorrow, early. Then she starts her job with her teacher Jaqen from Bravos the day after that she said. But Sansa is here somewhere.” Robb said as he recognized the man who was getting his dick sucked on by two women.

“That is Gendry Baratheon down there, right?” Robb asked as he does agree with a smile.

“That is in deed. Along with one of my exes Ygritte.” Jon said shaking his head as he turns his eyes elsewhere.

“The old love of your life from college, I remember, why is she here?” Robb asks curiously as she starts kissing on the other girls breast as Gendry sticks his cock into the other.

“She said she wants to be friends, those two years in college I had her when ever I wanted. Still can but I am not interested in her in a long term relationship all she wants is my money, she asked for a meeting on a investment she has going. It is a handout more or less as she sucks all the cocks around for a good price.” Jon said as he was watching others fuck hard on the beach as they have been drinking for hours.

“I seen Val already, and Daenerys. She asked if we want to join them.” Robb said with a wide smile.

“Val, she is sweet. Nice tits, let’s go find them, but you are with Dany as my aunt has been trying to fuck me for years.” Jon said as Robb grabs a few bottles of wine as Jon grabs the beach wraps off a near by chair.

“As long as Dacey never finds out.” Robb said as Theon and Aegon walks up to them with a few girls on their arms.

“Were coming with you, hey grab some more wine.” Yells Aegon as he starts to suck Margaery’s breasts in front of the others.

.....

There was a group of them as each was kissing one than the other. They were to drunk to even stand as the girls were naked as the moon reflected off their tanned beautiful bodies. 

He was watching as things was getting intense as some were already fucking as the others were just teasing. He thought he would spice it up some as he needed something to get him excited as he has had these women before all except for his aunt. Aegon has had her many times. He needs to join in after all it is his party so he comes up with an idea that the rest will enjoy. 

“Ygritte, a thousand dollars to you if you lick a clit. What do you say?” Jon asked as he pulls out some money to hand it to her as he plays with her bare breast. He knows he can have any of these women anytime he wants and he knows this very well. 

“As long as you take me.” She said as she spreads Daenerys legs apart as she was sucking Robb’s cock.

Her ass was in the air as Jon seen her spread Dany apart and her tongue entered her with urgency as Dany started to moan as Robb’s cock was deep in her throat. 

Jon took out his cock as he strokes himself to get hard. He seen her tongue lick her whole mid section as he puts his condom on to bend down into the sand on his knees to spread her ass apart.

“Your going to get it all.” He said as he sticks his hardness into her ass as she moaned. He fucks her hard as he hears moans coming from a few others. His head his spinning as he is drunk but he continues to get this over with as he goes faster.

He watches the bare breasts, watches the mouths over cocks, pounding of dicks in a few others as he closes his eyes to picture anything to cum. 

He wants to cum hard as he knows it will feel good so he does what he has done in the past, puts his mind on a certain image as he goes deeper into her ass. She was tightening as his thoughts are working for his needs, holding tighter to her hips he lets out a small moan to fill his condom as he hears Dany moan as Robb turns her over to starting fucking his aunt.

He knew she would as he has paid Val, Dany, and Margery as they have done this several times before and many others. All he needs to do is offer cash and anyone will do as you want. 

He staggers to the beach wrap taking off his condom as he lays flat on his stomach to see only darkness. His eyes are closed as he feels something under him as it was a few phones as he lays them by his head to pass out.

.....

A phone was going off near his ear as it was very irritating as it was still dark as the sun has not risen yet as his head was pounding. He reaches feeling for the one ringing and vibrating as when he picks it up he had put sand all in his dry nasty mouth.

“Hello.” Jon mumbles as he licks the sand from his lips.

“Robb, you have two hours to bring me my bag as you took mine and I have yours.” The voice squealed over the phone.

“Robb is a sleep, call him back later.” Jon said as he hung up the phone to get some more rest as he feels like shit. 

It wasn’t but a few seconds that had past and the phone started to ring again as he tried to ignore it but this girl was demanding.

“What do you want, I said Robb is asleep it is four in the morning.” Jon said as he was wiping his eyes to try and focus.

“Listen here stupid,...I need to speak to my brother. He took the wrong bag of clothes yesterday as I have a tournament that begins in three hours. WAKE HIM STUPID!” She screamed into the phone as he heard some commotions in the back ground.

“Ghost, Nymeria be good, go lie down.” The voice said.

“Arya,..Arya Stark?” Jon asked as he was opening his eyes. He has never really spoken to her but a short few times as he would answer Robbs phone in college now and then.

“Yes, where is Robb?” She asked as she was getting into the shower as he heard the water turn on as this woke him up.

“What time does he need to be there?” Jon said as he sat up on the beach wrap to button up his shorts.

“6:00, the tournament starts at seven as I need to be dressed and in front of the judges for their approval on my appearance.” She said as her voice was a short distance away as he could tell by the noise she was washing herself.

“He will be there 6:00 sharp.” Jon said as he hung up the phone to look around at all the naked bodies for Robb.

“Oh fuck,...what did we do last night?” He asked as he sees Dany laying on Robb’s chest.

“Robb, Robb,..Arya called, we got to go.” Jon said as Robb opens his eyes.

“Arya, where is she?” He asked raising up after he moves Dany off him as he looks at himself.

“Shit,...what the hell happen?” Robb asked as he stood looking for his clothes.

“Hey later, you have Arya’s tournament clothes as she sounds pissed. We need to get them to her by 6:00. I can take you in my chopper to the mainland, we have time for a quick shower and that is it.” Jon said as he starts staggering to his house.

“Ohh my fucking head.” Robb said as he staggers besides Jon.

“Your not alone, mine is pounding, by the way here is your phone.” Jon said as they made it to the house.

.....

Jon landed the chopper and got into his sports car in his private garage at Kings landing. It was 5:35a.m. As they left the garage to go to Arya’s apartment.

“Where does she live?” Jon asked as he came to a stop.

“The Villas, she has a condo in the back.” Robb said as Jon pushes the gas pedal down.

Arya looks at her clock as it was 6:00 on the dot when a knock came to her door.

“Glad to see you made it moran.” She said as she seen another standing behind Robb.

“Sorry sis, here’s the bag. This is Prince Jon Targaryen, my friend and college roommate at one time.” Robb said as they walked into her house as she had boxes everywhere as two huge wolves came running as they attacked both men to the ground. 

“Arya! Call them off.” Robb yells as his face was being licked to death by Nymeria and Jon was by Ghost.

“I shouldn’t,..deserves you right, the both of you.” She said as she puts on her clothes right there in front of them as Jon sees her in her satin blue panties and bra. Her body was rock hard as it was made to perfection, tones and muscles in all the right places as her ass was a gifted jewel. She puts on the clothes from the bag they just brought her as she looked good in her practice uniform.

“Nymeria, Ghost, to the room. You can stay here, leave or come with me as it is your choice. These are the pre rounds as I will make it to the finales which begins at 4:30 this afternoon.” She said as she grabs her other clothes as she puts them in another bag to wear afterwards.

“I don’t mind going. What about you Robb?” Jon asked as he was wiping his face from the wolf. 

“We need to grab something to eat on the way, you drive Arya we won’t fit into Jon’s car.” Robb said as he opens the door.

......

Arya won the tournament for her status as she has for the last five years in a row. Jon watched her all day as he was intrigued by her. They were waiting out in the lobby with the others as he went to look at the trophy cases. He seen her pictures and her trophy’s in many of the cases.

“She one of the best, do you know her?” An older gentleman asked as Jon gives a slight nod.

“A little, I am with her today, she was great.” He said as he looks to the man.

“Jaqen and you are?” He asked holding out his hand.

“Jon, a friend of her brothers.” He said as he looks to the man knowing he carried his self well and was very educated, who was this man to Arya he wanders.

“How do you know her?” Jon asked as they walked around looking at other trophy cases.

“Her teacher from Bravos, and her new employer.” Jaqen said as they shared a look at the Waif’s outstanding wins as she was a master of the live steal battles in Bravos.

“Teacher,..from college?” Jon asked as Jaqen gives a slight grin.

“Yes, she is great at many things. Though she won’t be in my classes anymore I will be able to see her still time to time. It is hard to let one go when you have found such fondness for one so mysterious.” Jaqen said as Arya came out as Robb was motioning for Jon to get out of there.

“Well it seems they are ready, nice to have met you.” Jon said as he walks away to see Arya in a short skirt, and a lacy blue blouse that he could see her satin matching bra as it was one piece.

“They stopped off and ate a quick meal then Arya took them back to her apartment.

“So you guys are welcomed to have the couch and love seat, as the wolves have the other room. But I must call it a night as I start work tomorrow.” Arya said from her room as she changed into her cotton bed bottoms and a baggy tank to sleep in.

“When will you be back ?” Asked Robb as he was getting his bag as he was wanting to go back to Dragonstone as he had plans for the weekend.

“In a few weeks, the wolves are going with me, so I won’t need you to take them to the sitters.” Arya said as she stands in front of the two.

“Where are you going?” Jon ask looking into those grey eyes.

“Meereen, and then Astapor.” She said looking to Jon briefly not paying much attention to him.

“What are you doing anyways, what type of work?” Robb asked as he was finished looking through his bag.

“Spying, computers, information, knowledge the good interesting things as I will be traveling a lot. I will not be in the family business like the rest of you, I want to be on my own.” She said as Robb gives her a big hug.

“I know, just be careful, I know all the training you have been through but I still worry about you. Your my sis after all, and I love you.” Robb said as he went to the door as Jon was behind him.

“Arya it was nice to finally meet you in person, it would be a pleasure to see you again.” Jon said as he went to shake her hand as she gave him a smile to give him a light embrace.

“It was nice to meet you Jon, now I can put a face to the voice after all these years. Have a safe flight back to Dragonstone.” She said as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was in one of his offices which was in Kings Landing when Robb gives him a call as the Starks business was there as well in five other locations. 

“Yea, what’s going on Robb?” Asked Jon as he was at his desk.

“Hey I need a favor, Arya left three days ago and I need to fly out to Dorne, I was taking the wolves to their sitter but she went on vacation. How long are you in town?” He asked as he was giving orders to an employee.

“A few days why?” Jon said as he leans back in his chair.

“If I give you the code to Arya’s apartment can you let the wolves out, and feed them for a few days?” Robb asked as Jon was wearing a smile on his face.

“Yea, I can do that, they won’t attack me will they?’ He said with a chuckle.

“No, well they will lick you to death that is about it. Ghost seems fond of you so he will keep Nymeria in check.” Robb said as he was about to leave to go and pack.

“Don’t worry I have it under control. If something comes up I will take them to Dragonstone with me until she returns.” Jon said as his mind starts to wonder.

“Thanks Jon, the code is Little Wolf.” Robb said.

“Little Wolf?” Jon replies back.

“Yea the numbers spell Little Wolf, that is the only way I can remember the thing, she did it so I wouldn’t forget it as we would call her this when she was younger.” Robb said with a chuckle.

“Alright I got this talk to you later.” Jon said as he hung up his phone.

It has been a month since he met Arya as he had invited her to Dragonstone a few times as she would decline. He got her phone number from Robb’s phone as with a few pictures. 

He was interested in her as she is twenty now. Out of college living on her own. She is free to make her own decisions as he wants to get to know her better. 

He knew she dated Ramsay and Gendry at one time. As afterwards he seen them fucking everything in sight. He never understood this as she was so perfect but young. 

‘Who am I to judge, I fucked a couple for a few years as it was easy to give a smile and later the same night they would be in my bed. It still happens to this day, they see money and women come running with their asses in the air to fuck for your attention in hopes of getting their hands wrapped around you.’ He tells himself as he gathers his things to head out of his office.

“I will be gone for awhile call if you need anything.” Jon told his receptionist as he walks out of his office.

Xxxx

Arya was gone two months on this trip and now she was going to be home for a month or two unless something comes up before then.

She walks into her apartment as she stands there to drop her bags.

“What the fuck?” She said out loud as she enters her apartment to see it was spotless and everything finally unpacked. It was set up beautifully as new lamps, end tables, a new kitchen table. She even had a nice big rug in front of her fireplace. A shelve with her families pictures. She walks into her room as her small bed was gone and in it’s place was a king size wooden slay bed with matching dressers and night stands.

She went to her desk as everything she had picked out to buy on her spare time was already in her apartment as each thing had a check mark beside it. 

“Who in the hell did this?” She asked herself as she went to her balcony to find her sweet patio set she was wanting as it was there along with a few extras that made it look more beautiful.

She goes to the refrigerator to see a note,..’give me a call Jon.’

She walks over to her bags as she finds her phone to start dialing as he has called her before so she searches for his number.

“I take it you are home.” Jon said as he answers his phone.

“Yes, I just walked into my apartment, did you do this?” She asked as she was unpacking as she noticed all her clothes were put away neatly.

“Guilty, but I have a good reason. Robb was on a trip and your wolf sitter was on vacation. He asked if I could take care of them as I was in town for a few days. I got bored so I decided to unpack your things.” He said as he was sitting on his couch in his private living room with his big screen tv.

“Thank you for this as I haven’t had the time to unpack until now, where are my wolves?” She asked walking her dirty clothes to the laundry room.

“Laying beside me watching the game. I must say they love the out doors as they get to run all over, they even take rides with me on the trails, they even like the chopper.” He said with a gentle laugh.

“I have missed them, if you don’t mind I will come and get them in a few hours as soon as I can have the travels set up.” She said as she yawns loudly.

“I will send my chopper for you, but you must have dinner with me as the wolves are very comfortable and may not want to leave, especially Ghost I believe we are new best friends.” He said as he rubs Ghosts head.

“I wouldn’t want to oppose on one of your fabulous outstanding weekend get together’s that are talked about by so many.” She said as she yawns again.

“None this weekend, just you, me and the wolves, what do you say, I think I have earned it.” He said hoping she would say yes.

“Okay, just this once, but I must warn you my company will not be good as I have been awake for 48 hrs, so you are warned.” She said walking back to her room.

“Bring extra clothes, I have plenty of rooms for you to rest in. I will text you the address to meet my chopper.” He said as he did to hang up with a wide smile.

.....

She arrived as Sam met her out on the private pad as Jon sent his private chopper to bring her to Dragonstone. He was going to finally find out what she tastes like as the thoughts have crossed his mind since he was in college as he would always stare at her picture on Robb’s desk.

“You made it, follow me Miss Stark.” Said Sam as he grabs her bags.

“Please it is just Arya, nothing more. Wow, this place is gorgeous.” She said looking at it with a wide smile.

“Yes, the mansion was here for over a few thousand years as Prince Jon had it restored with some new modern day architecture designs. There are thirty rooms for guests, ten for the help, and the family quarters hold another twenty. Plus he has a large guest house which holds three rooms, and three large cottages throughout the island where he stays when he is busy and enjoying the events from the resorts or other activities that maybe going on within the seasons.” Sam said as they reached the house.

“It sounds very entertaining.” She said as they walked inside as Jon meets her and the wolves.

“I will have your things put in your room.” Sam said as he heads up the stairs.

“Ghost, Nymeria.” She calls as they swarm her with excitement as she bends down to receive their loves.

“You were missed. Are you hungry?” Jon asked as he leans against the door frame.

“Yes, starving.” She said with a smile.

“Good, we have pizza, salad, breadsticks, beer, wine, and a lemon cake.” Jon said as Arya looks to him with a smile.

“What?” He asked looking back to her as he points to his private living room.

“I wasn’t expecting pizza.” She said as she follows him into the room.

“If it wasn’t for the games then we would be eating in the dining room, but this is football food.” He said with a smile as she removes her shoes to join him on the sectional as there was two pillows and two throws already at both ends of the huge couch.

“Just the way I like it, so who is your team?” She asked as he hands her a plate as the wolves laid downed between them on the floor.

“Who else Wolves over the Lions any day.” He said with a wide smile.

“Good answer,...Ohh by the way I have a check for you. I figured it was around twenty one thousand dollars so here, if it is more tell me so I can pay you the rest.” She said as she hands him the check as he was surprised.

“I don’t need your money, keep it. I did it because I wanted to not for payment.” Jon said as he tries to hand her back the check.

“No, that is what it would cost so it is yours. I don’t need for anyone to do such things without being paid for them. I am not my sister or any other that would take advantage of your kindness. Don’t mistake me to be like the others females you are use to knowing, because I am not like them.” She said as she lays back against the pillow to eat her pizza and watch the game.

He was in unknown territory as every woman would take advantage of his generosity and kindness hoping it would turn into something more.

She fell asleep soon after she ate as he kept looking at her as he went to grab a larger blanket to lay over her. She was so pretty as he lays back down on the couch to finish watching the game as Ghost creeps up under his hand to be scratched.

.....

They were out on the trails as he was taking her to the waterfall where you can glide across the valley. She was full of laughters as he was enjoying himself as it felt different with her as he did not know what to expect from her.

“Can I ask you something personal?” He asked as they were climbing the steep hill.

“Yea, go ahead.” She said looking at the view.

“What happened to you and Gendry, or even Ramsay.” He asked as she turns her head to look out the other direction.

“To put it simply they wanted more and I wasn’t ready.” She said as she started climbing again.

“More like, what marriage?” He asked as he knew it sounded stupid because she was only eighteen when she dated Ramsay and last year she dated Gendry.

“No,...sex. What we had together was not good enough, they wanted more and I am not like most other girls.” She said as they reached the top of the hill.

“Are you saying your a ..” he didn’t finish his sentence.

“Yes,..a virgin. Two people can enjoy one another without sex being the main part of the relationship. Being in Bravos I had learned this as there are ways to explore one another without actually fucking them.” She said with a grin.

“And you have explored these ways in Bravos?” He asked as he was curious.

“Yes but it wasn’t good enough for Gendry or Ramsay. They wanted me in bed without really knowing who I am. If we went out say like this, then they would expect sex at the end of the day. Sorry, but it didn’t happen and neither will it today.” She said with a grin.

“You think I am trying to seduce you?” He asked with a grin.

“Maybe not, but the Prince’s reputation is well known for the women you keep. The heavy drinking, the whores, parties, multiple sex partners in a night. You maybe handsome but the other is a major turn off, so there you know you don’t have a chance.” Arya said as it was her turn to glide through the valley.

Xxxx

It has been a month since he and Arya seen each other but he would speak to her on the phone. He enjoyed there brief weekend they shared even though he was blown out of the waters as she said he didn’t have a chance with her. 

He was putting on another get together as summer was ending as this one would last a week as the entire island was booked. He had the wolves as he enjoyed them as much as he did Arya. It was better they could run around here than go to that stupid sitters.

He had a problem as someone hacked into his surveillance cameras as they were wanting cash and a great sum of it and soon or photos and videos would be leaked. 

He has fired three Stewards since they opened as things had came up missing. So his guest house was vacant as he was calling on another Steward. 

The House of Black and White was an organization that did many things as he flew to Bravos to have a meeting with the owner, the one and only Jaqen.

....

“I hear you have a serious situation on your hands Prince Jon. I can help you in this but it will happen again as you are an easy target for fast cash. Your guests are very rich, well known all around the world. And your private resort called the Gathering is well spoken about throughout the media.” Jaqen said as Jon was sitting and waiting for this man to agree to take the job.

“So are you interested?” Jon asked as he was looking into a photo layout of people to hire for such situations.

“Yes, what is the price they are asking to receive?” Jaqen asked looking into another folder.

“One hundred million, if this isn’t dealt with and photo’s or video’s are leaked out then it would cause many to have divorces, business closed, it could ruin me or my name and many others. So what do you suggest?” Asked Jon as he rubs his brow.

“I have a few for you to choose from, those you are looking at can do the job but these few are my best, and they will get the job done no matter how long it takes.” Jaqen said as he hands over a few folders to Jon.

He was looking through the folders as he came to the third one it was Arya, she did these types of jobs as he thought it would be perfect as she would have to stay at Dragonstone until the job was completed. He would be able to see her every day. 

“Arya Stark, give her the job.” Jon said as Jaqen gives a nod.

“I will contact her and she will arrive in a few days as she is finishing another assignment as we speak. She will need access to everything, a place to work privately with a view to watch others, a place to sleep. A list of your guests since you have opened, and everything she sees will be kept confidential and private.” Jaqen said as he gives a slight grin to Jon hearing about this Gathering resort.

“It will be done, thank you.” Jon said as they shook hands as Jon leaves the office.

Xxxx

The last summer get together was in three weeks as Jon was waiting patiently on Arya to arrive as her chopper was flying in onto the pad as he was waiting with the wolves in his jeep to pick her up from the commercial flight area.

“I hear you have yourself in a jam.” She said as he went to help her with her bags.

“Yea, an ugly one. Jaqen says your one of his best let’s see if this is true.” He said as she embraces her wolves.

“Do you have the video’s and pictures they are threatening to use against you?” She asked as he was heading to his guest house driving his jeep as her long hair was blowing wildly in the wind as he likes the sight of it. 

“Yes, they are of Aegon, Robb, Renly and Loras, Daenerys and Margery, Sansa and Theon, Gendry, and the last one Ramsay.” He said as she looks to him surprised.

“I take it Robb and Sansa are not with their fiance’s?” She asked as they pulled up to the guest house.

“No they were not.” He said not looking at her in the eyes.

“And you, what do they have on you?” She asked as he grabs her bags delaying his answer. 

“Stupidity and to drunk some of the things I don’t even remembering happening. Money being paid to women to perform certain things on others as a group was watching. You will see as I won’t hide what I have done.” Jon said in a low voice as he felt ashamed as he sees the disappointment on her face.

“Let’s begin. I will set everything up and you can show me around your surveillance room.” She said as the wolves went running toward the trees.

“There is a spare room as this one will be yours. The surveillance room is over here and here is the code.” Jon said as they put her bags in her room which used to be his room as he unlocks the surveillance room.

“You have it in here, where is the security?” She asked as she shakes her head.

“The main one is still being built in the dungeons, these are the ones I had here when I started to remodel the mansion, and I just added to it. It covers my private lands and half of the Gatherings.” Jon said as he brought it up on the monitors.

“I see, okay, ...well give me a bit to get set up and then we can talk about what we can do to catch who ever this is wanting your money.” She said as she is taking out some of her own equipment and setting it up in the room. 

“The place is well stocked with food, drinks, wine, if you need anything you have my number.” Jon said as he leaves her alone in the room as she was getting right to her job. 

He was so embarrassed about what she was going to see as he was when he went looking through the video’s. He went to his mansion which wasn’t very far from the guest house as he wanted to go and hide and drown himself in a bottle of brandy. ‘You stupid ass this is what got you in this mess in the first place.’ He tells himself as he goes into his office to close his door and cover his face as he was humiliated by his own actions.

She had prepared herself for the worst as she was not overwhelmed with what she has seen. Though the sight of her brother was another thing all together as he and Daenerys were fucking, he was also seen with the beautiful Val that everyone speaks about. 

The images gave the general idea of what was happening but not a clear image as it did on Jon’s surveillance as his shown in great detail. She had lost the track of time as she had both images of the video’s up on her two lap tops when she hears a voice behind her as she was observing the images. 

“Am I interrupting?” Jon asked as he brought her some food and he was curious to know what she thinks of him now.

“No, come in. I was comparing the video’s. This is yours and this is theirs. See the differences?” She asked as she took the plate and the cold drink. 

“Mine shows more than theirs.” He said as he ate his sandwich.

“Yes exactly. They have not hacked into your surveillance, they have planted their own near yours. In this frame on your camera you can not see your face when you are with this red head. But on theirs this is you but not the face of the red head like over here. These people are targeting certain ones. Like on this frame look.” She said as she brings up another frame as it was of Gendry.

“Gendry is with two females here once again the red head on your camera. But over here it only shows him and the other girl not the red head. Who is the red head?” She asked as she took a bite of her sandwich and ate her pickle.

“Ygritte, very money hungry. You think she is behind this?” He asked with a frown.

“Well you tell me, with all I have seen it is your private beach being watched and not the Gathering. She is in your sights right here as you see yourself giving her money as she goes down on Daenerys. Here you both are on your camera as your fucking what looks like her ass.” She said as she turns to look up at Jon as he is deep dark red and sweating like a cowardly dog.

“But over here on this one it only shows you and the back side of a woman, here she is well,... between Daenerys legs as she is giving a blow job to....what the hell! You guys really need to think about indoor activities. But look,...yours shows her in the frames and theirs keep her out of all of them. She is involved some how.” Arya said as she turns to eat her sandwich as Jon watches the video as he finished to stagger to the beach wrap and passes out.

“But she could have others involved right?” He asked as he wipes his embarrassed face with his hand.

“More than likely. I will try and find where they hid the cameras, plant more and wait to see who is behind this. These are only taken from two of your private parties, I will bet it will happen again on this one coming up.” She said as she stands to walk around the room to walk out to the balcony.

“That is it?” He said as he followed her.

“You know more than before, I will look at the video’s later. Seeing my brothers cock was not what I was expecting, I need a break.” She said as she turns away to look out toward the sea.

“Arya, I am sorry. This is just a mess as I want to make it go away before the others are aware of this fucking black mail. I will answer any questions if it will help you end this sooner.” Jon said as Arya tilts her head.

“The money, why did you pay her before you took her?” She asked as he wasn’t ready for that question.

“It is simple, women will do anything for cash. I paid her to lick a clit and she did. The others enjoyed watching as it was fun to fuck and walk away.” He said leaning against the railing.

“Aah, I see. The Prince of Whores, that is you as they mistaken this to be Aegon. And your wrong not all women want money, as not all will disgrace themselves like this to be in the hands of a Prince.” She said looking at him.

“Yes they will, I have proven it many times. Women will fuck anyone, do anything you ask of them for a large amount of money. Women throw themselves at the site of any man that is rich. Relationships are for the ones who end up getting trapped, or a woman will say they love you to get their hands on half of everything you own. You will see soon, all women can be bought as I have done many times and they keep coming back for more.” He said looking at her as she walks up to him looking into his dark eyes.

“Not all women can be bought, not all women want a Prince, not all women needs a man to rely on.” She said as she went to walk pass him as he grabs her hand to stop her.

“So if I offered you a million dollars to fuck me, what would say?” He asked looking into those beautiful grey eyes.

“No, I have money, I don’t need yours or anybody else's, and why would I want to be with a man that has been with several different women many times, no, this is not me and I am not interested in you or any man.” She said with a grin.

“Several yes, but not fucking all of them, I have only fucked five women, and still fuck a couple of them occasionally. But always with protection. Now they do like my cock in their mouths and who will say no to this, not me.” He said looking to her as she tilts her head.

“Wow, who in the hell broke your heart. You need to open your eyes Jon, see what you can offer someone besides money, gifts, property,...offer them you, your true self not this party ass hole that I am seeing.” Arya said as she walks inside the guest house as Jon stays on the balcony.

“What the fuck just happened.” He asked himself as he kinda felt relief, but drained as he looks out to the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya was relaxing under the stars as her mind drifted back a few years before as when Robb was in college. She remembers the talk he had with her over Jon as he was crushed when he seen Ygritte with another man. Robb said it changed Jon as no one gets near his heart any more as he wouldn’t allow it. Instead he acts like an ass drinking and partying through out the year no matter what one thinks of him.

Jon and Robb were very close, he would tell her Jon was the most caring man he knew, trustworthy, honesty and so loyal. But when it came to women after Ygritte he his completely the opposite as he doesn’t trust them. 

Robb had told her they had got back together and soon Jon seen her sneaking around with another man that was very rich. At that time he wasn’t a billionaire like he is now but had his parents money.

She already knew of Val as she was in the escorting business as Daenerys was the owner of such beauties. Jaqen said she charges ten thousand and up each night and for each person. That is a lot of dicks Arya thought as she shakes her head.

She stands up to undress as she walks out to the beach nude as she already made sure there was no cameras on this area as she walks into the sea. She unties her hair to let it flow down her back as she goes under to wet herself completely. It was quiet and peaceful as she looks up to the moon as it was shining bright tonight with no clouds in the dark sky.

Her mind goes back to Jon as he is very attractive, and smells so damn good, but his attitude toward women is a turn off. He thinks money is the answer to everything as he has another thing coming if he thinks he can buy her.

He is very easy to laugh with and his company is nice to have as she has enjoyed him when they are together. Her wolves love him as this was a shock to her as they like no man except her family. 

She had lied earlier when she said she wasn’t interested in him as she is but she won’t fall under his Prince desires. But she would like to be his friend, maybe a close friend without the sex. Maybe that is what he needs a friend that he can be close to without the fucking but maybe some small amount of attention. She will think about this as the days goes by to see how he responds to small flirtation.

“Hey, you want some company?” Jon said as she turns around to see him removing his clothes right next to hers.

‘Shit, he’s not going to give up and neither will I.’ She said to herself.

“It’s your beach as I am a guest in away of speaking.” She said as she walks a little farther out to cover her breast under the water.

“I was enjoying the view, don’t hide from me as you are gorgeous Arya.” He said as she was looking the other way to not see his long penis swaying with his movements.

“The perfect line in the darkness, could you not come up with something different?” She said as she turns to face him as her breast where barely able to be seen.

“Not a line but the truth, your body is gorgeous, your beautiful with and without clothes.” He said as he splashes her to cause her to move around as her breast would peak out from the water as he wanted to see them.

“Hey, not fare.” She said as she wiped the water from her face as he was laughing.

“How about this?” She asked as she slams her palms into the water to cause a big splash on his face as he went to reach for her as she started to laugh and get out of his reach as she continued the splashing.

“Your an old man in the water.” She said laughing harder as he dove after her to catch her as her bare back was touching his chest, his dick on her ass as he held her against him.

“An old man you say, think again.” He said as she was still laughing as he had his arms wrapped around her.

“A strong old man.” She said as she eased up her body as she felt him lower his chin on her shoulder as his hands left her arms to wrap around her bare stomach.

“I won’t try anything don’t worry, this just feels nice.” He said gently in her ear as he kept his hands around her waist.

“It does, it feels good to know your not expecting anything from me.” She said as she turns her head toward him to give a smile.

“Not expecting but hoping one day.” He said as she started to laugh as he picks her up and dunks her under the water.

“You ass I wasn’t expecting that.” She yells as he was laughing hard as she came after him.

Xxxx

Arya was looking into the reservation books for the last three months at the names of when people arrived as she was in the office at the Gathering Resort. The place was basically a nude beach during the day and adult entertainment at night. Some of the games would be fun, but the threesomes where out of the question. 

Jello shots on the breast were innocent as she smiles at this, she laughs as she watches out the bay windows two teams with their hands tied behind their backs as they compete against one another to see who can eat the large banana first. Now this was summer fun.

Looking through the books and the computer she couldn’t find where Ygritte was staying during those three weekends. But on the surveillance it showed her here on this side of the island, maybe Jon gave her a room in the house. She would ask him when he returned from his business trip on the mainland.

Walking out on to the beach at the resort she decides to have a sweet drink at the bar as she listens to people talk about the lovely island. She would hear Prince Jon this and Prince Jon that as it was good words about him.

She was on her second drink when a couple came up to the bar. She heard them ask the bar tender if they could join in the activities tonight as they were staying at the single’s resort across the island.

“Yes, anyone on the island is welcomed but you must show your pass from the other resorts.” The man said as the two did as the man stamps their hand proof of their reservation. 

‘Maybe she was at the single resort and come over to this one.’ Arya asked her self as she hurried her drink to go get into the jeep and travel to the other side of the island.

.....

Jon arrived at midnight as he seen Arya’s light still on as the wolves were on the balcony. He walks over to say hi as he sees the jeep is gone. He lets the wolves in as he calls her but he gets a voicemail. 

Still calling her and waiting he looks at his watch as it is 2 a.m. as he lays on the couch to rest his eyes as he fell asleep.

He hears the jeep as he walks outside as she was staggering toward the steps.

“Been having fun?” He asked as she hangs on the railing.

“Working, but it is late as we can talk about it tomorrow, please take me to bed Jon, as I had one to many to drink, I got lost twice and I can’t find my phone.” She said with a wide grin.

He bends done and slings her over his shoulders as she was laughing.

“Where have you been?” He asks as he lays her on the bed as she pulls off her clothes and shoes to leave on her panties and very sexy bra.

“Lay down, I will tell you, but turn off that light please.” She said as she climbs under the cover as she moves the other side of the blankets back as he takes off his shoes and pants leaving on his shirt and underwear as he lays down next to her.

“At the Singles Resort, where I found out this is where Ygritte and her partner were staying. Does Jeffery Baratheon and Mance Rayder sound formular?” She ask as she scouts toward him as he lays on his side to look at her.

“Your not the only one they are blackmailing.” She mumbles as her eyes start to close.

“Hey, Arya what else did you find out?” He asked as he rubs her arm. He looks at her as she was drifting into a drunken slumber.

“She is bankrupted, losing everything. You won’t take her back, and you didn’t invest into her schemes which is a front.” She said as she lays her head next to his chest as she went limp. Then a light snore came as he smiled to lay down the rest of the way.

.....

It was morning as he was getting his faced licked by Ghost as he wanted to go outside. He looks over to see Arya next to his side as her arm was laying across his chest. Slowly he gets from the bed to grab his clothes as he leaves the room to let the wolves out. 

He was cooking in the kitchen when he feels to arms come around him to give him a big squeeze.

“Good morning.” She said as she scratches his back as he doesn't know what to think about her acting like this as this was different.

“Morning, are you hungry?” He asked as he gets two plates ready.

“Yes, and thank you for last night. I started early yesterday with two drinks at the Gathering then it went to even more at the Singles Resort. But I have what we need but we also need to wait for them to set up the camera’s again.” She said as she was eating as he sits down besides her at the table.

“Ygritte, Jeffery, and Mance are in together on this blackmail?” He asked as she shakes her head.

“Yea, and a old friend of hers name Tormund was the one who told me everything as he would talk after he was drunk. He said they wanted him to join them to get a cut of the money but he refused, now they are after his company as well. They are blackmailing him as he has another woman pregnant has his wife couldn’t have any children as this woman has gave him two before and now this one, but his wife doesn’t know he is a father.” Arya said as Jon pours her some coffee.

“All I need is the proof of them as my father will handle the rest as he is the King of this island. So will you stay until after the last get together?” He asked looking to her with a grin.

“Yea, I’ll stay till it is finished. By the way is she invited to the get together?” She asked stealing a piece of his bacon from his plate.

“No, not personally, nor was she before. She was just here after every one was pretty much wasted. But I don’t plan on getting wasted like I have in the past. I would like those days to be over.” Jon said looking to Arya as she was eating another piece of bacon.

“Your the only one that can make that happen, thank you for breakfast it was great. I am going to jump in the shower, see ya later.” She said as she got up to take his last piece of bacon as he smiles to her.

Xxxx

Jon was out on his sail boat as his thoughts were running wild. He was confused and torn over his feelings. He knew he liked Arya when he seen her picture but after the time with Ygritte he was determined to have no feelings for another woman ever.

He was eighteen when he met her as she was a couple years older then him but he was in love with her back then. He wouldn’t listen to Aegon or Renly when they said she was only after his money and screwing a few men on the side. 

Tyrion is the one that showed him who she was seeing as this man would give her cash as she did what ever he asked of her. This is how it all began for him thinking all women are the same, until he met Arya.

She was so different as they didn’t have to go spend thousands of dollars a day to have fun together, she didn’t want any thing from him as he tries to spend money on her as he would get a check every time. 

She has not came on to him for sex as this is the first. She likes to hold hands, laugh, talk about various things not just the wealth of another. She has gotten into a habit of putting her hands on his arms, around his neck or making him look at her face when she is talking. 

They have spent time together every day when he his home, eating meals together, watching the games, late night swimming, going on the trails together with the wolves. 

“What are you thinking about?” Arya asked as she walks up beside him as he brings her in front of him to show her another small island as he presses his chest against her back.

“Nothing important, do you want to dock, they say this island has strange mating rituals as it binds two souls together forever and there is no sex involved.” Jon said as she turns her head upward to look at him.

“Really?” She asked with a smile.

“That is what they say, I don’t know if I believe in it or not, do you want to go and see.?” He asked as he puts his hands around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

“Why not, lets see what this is about as I am curious.” She said as he grins to her.

....

It was time for the finale summer get together as the guests were arriving as Jon did see Ygritte once again as she was not invited as she made reservations at the Singles Resort. 

Tormund had called Arya as he said the three of them arrived as he was to pay them this night as Arya told him to stall and not give a penny as she did Jon.

She had a few men of her own placed around to end this when it was the right time. Arya had found enough proof to have all three put away for a long while as Jon gave her Tyrion Lannister’s number as he held a book of secrets on most everybody.

Jon was watching everyone as it all started like it usually does with heavy drinking leading to sex and then group sex, and ending with not remembering all that happened.

But this time he was only sipping on a drink here and there as he missed Arya as she was in the guest house on the surveillance cameras and her own. 

“Everything good Jon?” Asked Robb as he walks over to Jon as he was standing and watching the others dance and enjoy the night.

“It’s good, you?” He said as Robb looks to him with a small smile.

“Yea, I am going to be a dad. Dacey is pregnant. So my days of partying like a fool are over for me.” Robb said with a slight smile.

“Congratulations.” Jon said as he sees Ygritte and another coming their way with tassels on their nipples.

“Jon, want to join us?” She asked as she went to rub his cock as he stopped her.

“Not this time, go ahead.” He said looking at her face as he tried to keep a smile and act like his self but he didn’t want to be that Jon any longer.

“Robb, you can have us both.” The girl said as Robb smiles widely.

“Sorry, I promised I would not be with another, no matter the temptation before me.” Robb said as he was just looking at the beautiful women all around.

“See ya later, I need to see some one.” Jon said as he wanted to get away from her as he spoke to Robb as he gave him a nod.

....

It was done as the party was still going Arya got the three on camera meeting together talking about what they were about to do and how much they were going to split.

She made sure she caught it from a few angles so no questions would be asked. Jaqen was there as he and Jon were at the mansion dealing with the rest as she called Tormund to tell him she had caught them. 

It was late as she was packing her things as she had another assignment in the morning as she was flying out. 

“Going somewhere?” She heard Jon’s voice behind her.

“Yea, another assignment, I leave in the morning.” She said as she continued her packing.

“Where?” He asked coming behind her slowly.

“Qarth. If you don’t mind I will send for the wolves later but I need to travel the land first and with two wolves it will be difficult.” She said as she looks to him.

“They are always welcomed here and so are you. When will you be back?” He asked walking up close behind her.

“This I don’t know, but it will be awhile I am told.” She said as she feels his hands wrap around her waist.

“Don’t go, stay. I can give you a job, a house, anything you want. I can buy out any company and it will be yours, anything you want tell me and it is yours.” He said as his chin lays on her shoulder.

“Jon, I don’t need your money. I have your friendship, I need nothing else.” She said as she feels him tightening his arms around her.

“But what if I need you, you have changed me Arya. I like who I am with you around. I want to stay this person that I am now because of you.” He said as he rubs his nose along side her tender neck.

“Jon, don’t make this harder than it already is, I must go. But I promise I will see you again and stay in touch when I can...” She was saying as he turns her to finally kiss her for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya was running into the hotel as her flight was late. ‘Robb is going to kill me.’ She mumbles as she runs into a man as she apologizes as it was Ramsay Bolton.

“Arya, long time no see.” He said smiling at her as she bites her lip.

“Later, I need to get dress.” She said as she takes off again as the hotel was filled with people.

“Arya!, where have you been? Your not dress?” Robb said as he spots her as she steps inside the elevator.

“My flight was late, I’ll be down shortly!” She yells as the doors closes.

“Shit, what a day.” She was saying as the elevator opens as she sees her father.

“Arya, your mother sent me to find you. Your late.” He said as he hugs her tightly.

“I know, it took me two planes to get here, so he is finally getting married.” She said as Ned nods.

“Sansa in two more months, these weddings are making your mother happy.” He said looking to her strangely.

“No,..not even. Don’t look to me like that, it is not happening.” She said shaking her head.

“Ramsay and Gendry both have been asking about you, Robb just tells them your working and very busy.” He said trying to see if she will open up to him about if she is seeing anyone special.

“Yes dad, I have been very busy as I will be heading back after the ceremony, and no dad there is no man in my life.” She said with a grin as she knows her father.

“Never hurts to check little wolf. Go and get ready.” He said as she hurry’s down the hall as she hears her mother calling her name loudly.

.....

She was being filled in on what to do as she was not there for the rehearsals. She heard the names of matches with the bridesmaids as she was with Aegon and Jon was the best man so obviously he was going to escort the maid of honor.

It has been two months since she last seen him as a smile comes to her face thinking of him as her hair was being done quickly as she puts on the lilac silk dress that showed all her curves and made her breast look really nice as they were perky in the cold room.

They send messages to each other as the time zones are different. He did send her the wolves as she sends him pictures of them three together as he has asked her to do occasionally.

Her smiles widens as she remembers when he kissed her, ‘the sneaky shit.’ She thinks. It was a nice kiss as she did end it rather quickly playing it off as it was nothing as she gave him a quicker one to finish packing that night. He even gave her one as it was simple like at the guest house when he took her to the small airport before she left that morning.

Robb called her and said that Jon had changed for the better. He wasn’t doing anything like he had done in the last five years as he was his old self again. The headlines were speaking of him kindly and very generous as he helped restore the old neighborhoods in Kings Landing. 

“Okay it is time, lets go down stairs to find your partners for the wedding!” The lady yelled as she did not know who she was but she was a big size lady but carried herself very well.

“Arya, your with me, wow you look great.” Aegon said as they were fourth in line.

“She looks beautiful.” She heard as she turns to see Jon as she swallows hard looking him up and down. 

‘Damn, he looks hot.’ She speaks in her mind as she gives a slight smile to him as he embraces her as Aegon looks to him strangely as he gives her cheek a slight kiss.

“You look amazing, I like it.” She said with a smile.

“May I have your first dance?” He asked with a smile as he checks out her dress.

“You may, but I will only be here for five hours before I leave, but I would enjoy your company.” She said as he smiles to look up and over as his name was being called.

“I will find you afterwards.” Jon said as she watches him leave as she hears a coughing sound as Aegon was watching her.

‘Shit, stay focus Arya, he is just a very attractive man that has been on your mind for some time. Your friends remember, maybe some small flirting, hell just keep your legs closed girl, you can have his tongue and nothing more.’ She says in her mind as the music starts.

Xxxx

They danced and laughed as it felt good as she sees Robb and he looks happy. She was able to visit with her family, and Jon danced with her several times as did Aegon and Ramsay. 

She was watching as she takes a bite of food as she has a little over an hour before she needs to leave when she shakes her head to see Renly and Loras with women as she knows what they are in private. She stands to tell her parents by and hugs Robb and Dacey as she leaves the party as she didn’t see Jon any where close.

“Where you looking for me?” She heard as she turns around with a smile.

“Maybe, I am going to change before my flight. I can give you an hour if you like.” She said entering the elevator as he jumps in quickly with her.

“An hour,...can I try and change your mind?” He asked as he walks closer to her as they look into each other’s eyes.

“You can try, but I won’t change my mind.” She said as she feels his hands wrap around her waist as he bends down to kiss her firmly as she lets him with her arms wrapping around his neck.

They kiss heavily as their tongues dance together as a slight moan was heard as he presses her against the wall. The kiss was hot, exciting, full of temptation with a need of wanting more as she desired more as they both were enjoying the taste of the other.

The doors opened as he takes her hand as she walks them to her room where her clothes are as when she opened the door he takes her lips again and this time he picks her up to carry her to the bed as he lays gently on her to keep those sweet lips on his.

They continued the kissing as he looks to her with a smile as she looks to the clock and back to him.

“I must change, ....maybe in five more minutes.” She said as she takes his lips again as he kisses her with passion and lust.

“Stay the night with me, just stay in my arms and I will fly you back in the morning.” He asked her softly as he nibbles on her neck.

“I can’t,...but maybe next time, we can spend more time together.” She said as he takes her lips once again as he sucks on her tongue as she moans to wrap her leg around his ass as his hand finds hers. 

He rolls on his back as she sits on top of him as he unzips her dress to pull it off her as she straddles him to feel his hardness as she bends down to suck on his tongue.

“We better stop or you will be staying.” He said as he rubs her bare back as she grinds on him.

“Ten more minutes.” She says softly as she unbuttons his pants to slide her hand on his cock as he took this as a sign to do the same as she started to stroke him as she sucks his tongue harder.

He finds her nub as she rides him as she strokes his long length with her whimpering moans escaping, this is turning him on as he starts to join in on the pleasure as she was driving him to cum fast so he speeds up his rhythm. 

“Jon,...Jon kiss me..” she asked as he does to feel her warm juices seeping onto his fingers as she strokes him with perfection and quickly he cums in her hand as their heads are together and breathing heavily.

She looks to him with a smile as she quickly gives him a kiss to hurry and put her other clothes on and grab her bags.

“I have never known anyone like you Arya Stark.” He tells her as he watches her with a smile.

“I know, you can take me to the airport or stay here with these drunks.” She said as she walks over to give him another kiss as he hugs her tightly.

“Let’s go little wolf.” He said as she stops to look at him with a wide smile.

Xxxx

Jon is twenty six now as he looks at his accomplishments and Arya is twenty one. He knows what he wants, his desire, his heart aches for and his mind always reminding him of the sweet wonderful times they share together. She has been gone over a year now as he has only seen her twice since the weddings. 

He has been with no other since she has entered his life even though they have not taken it further with one another he loves being with her no matter what happens between them. 

Jon was eating lunch with Robb as he was showing him pictures of his son Andrew with his red hair and blue eyes. The boy was cute and looks just like Robb.

Jon looks over as a man was approaching them as it was Jaqen. He checks his phone to see if Arya has called or even left a message she is back from Qarth.

“Prince Jon, Robb it is good to see you. May I join you for a moment?” Jaqen asked as they both offer him a seat.

“How is Arya, she has been away to long this time.” Robb said as he answers his phone to excuse himself from the table.

“Prince Jon, I am here to ask a favor if I may. See Arya is in Valyria as she needs access to the Golden Towers top floors, but she can not enter because she is not invited by Prince Viserys.” He said as Jon looks to him strangely.

“Who is she working for in Valyria?” He asked tapping on the the table.

“Your father, but it must not be known, Viserys is trying to take over your father’s kingship and the proof is there as she needs access to the top levels. You can get her inside I do believe.” Jaqen said as he looks around causally.

“There is a ball going on next month, my mother sent me the invitation plus one. I can take her as my date as my room will be on the top floor, but the computers are in the lower levels not on the top floors.” Jon said looking to Jaqen as they look to see if Robb was coming back yet.

“We know this, but he has the files your father needs in the secure levels on the top floors. She knows where to look as she has been tracking them for months now.” Jaqen said as they see Robb coming back to the table.

“So, how is my sister?” Robb asked as he returns to his seat.

“Good, close to being done with her assignment and then she will be able to go on vacation as she has been calling it.” Jaqen said as he looks to Jon.

“Oh yea, where does she speak of going?” Robb ask with a smile.

“Sailing, gliding, the beach, and midnight swimming is her words but not a location. Something about long hikes and sweet picnics, she is ready for this assignment to be over and soon.” Jaqen said looking to Jon as he gave a small grin.

“Thinking on the situation at hand I believe arrangements can be made, I will call you with the details later, are you staying in town?” Jon asked as he motions for the waiter.

“Yes, but the party involve doesn’t know of your contribution in these matters as it will be a surprise upon your arrival. Any involvement before hand can undo the progress that has been made this last year.” Jaqen said as Jon nods.

“I completely understand, we will speak later.” Jon said as he dismisses himself to let Robb know he will contact him later.

Xxxx

She was told she had a date for the royal ball as she was given the most beautiful gown she had ever seen to wear, a lady came to her room to do her hair and make up. She had heels, long gloves and a very expensive necklace and earrings. She was to meet her date in the lobby at 6:00 p.m. sharp as she looks to the clock to put the tiny camera and drive under her breast as she couldn’t because her gown hung to low and she wasn’t wearing a bra. The back of the dress was wide open all the way down to her lower back. She had a split on the side so she decides to strap the two next to her garter to hold them in place.

She walks into the lobby as a tall dark headed man was standing where she was to meet her date as she approaches him to see it was Jon as she smiles widely.

“My lady, my name is Prince Jon, and I will be escorting you to the Golden Towers Royal Ball.” He said as he took her hand to bow and kiss it lightly.

“Your kidding right?” She said with a glowing smile.

“No, come here.” He said as he kissed her as he seen flashes from the camera’s going off as he takes her hand to enter the limousine.

.....

Jon was use to the camera’s in his own country and this was normal for him to be seen with a beautiful woman. Viserys wouldn’t think otherwise as they entered the ball room. It was out of a fairy tale book she thought as she had never seen such a sight before as she gazed around in a calmly manner as Jon held her arm within his for it to be known she was with the Prince.

“We need to visit with others as I will introduce you, then we will have a light meal, then shortly after the dancing and drinking will occur. After a few hours of being seen then we can head up stairs to do what ever comes to your mind.” He said as looks her body up and down the pulls her toward him to give her another kiss.

“Prince Jon,...are you and the lady together?” A reporter ask as the guards were coming to retrieve him as Jon looks to Arya and smiles .

“Yes, we are,...This is Arya Stark of Westeros, a great friend of mine.” Jon said as Arya smiles to him as they pose for a picture as the reporter was lead out the doors.

“What would your parents say about this, us,.. you and I together?” She said as he was walking her around the room.

“They would say about time Jon, and invite the both of us over all the time as I have spoke of you to them on a few occasions as they both were pleased.” Jon said as she looks to him with a slight smile.

“I have missed you.” She said as he leans toward her.

“And I you, so let’s get this done as I was told you were planning on taking a vacation soon afterwards. May I ask where your going?” He said as he kisses her gloved hand.

“Well I was thinking about Dragonstone but I will have to check on the fall and winter reservations first.” She said as he smiles to her as he brings her in closer to his chest before they take their seat.

“Dragonstone will always be your home as long as you want it to be, no reservations needed, no calls, no plans, just show up when ever you desire and there will be open arms waiting for you, always.” He said as he takes her lips softly as he knows he is being watched by many as he doesn’t care as long as it is her, only her.

Xxxxx

They been together for three months now as she loves every moment of it. He was so different from Ramsay and Gendry as he didn’t pressure her to spread her legs, they didn’t get into heated arguments over sex not being apart of the relationship. He was kind, caring and loving toward her. He didn’t try to buy her like at the beginning instead they were growing into a strong bond with one another. 

They were camping on the cove as the wolves were running around as Jon was inside the massive tent resting as they explored the island all day as she couldn’t sleep. Sitting out by the campfire looking to the massive ship of his as the chill came over her, she thinks to herself she wants more. Not what he has but she wants him. She had turned down two jobs to be able to spend some time with him as this was making her happy. Being with him makes her happy.

She walks inside the tent to start undressing as he was asleep nude as this is the way he sleeps as she is use to it. They have only used their hands with one another as she wouldn’t allow anything else but she really wants to, and with him, only him.

She climbs in bed as he wakes to smile at her as he sees her nude and she usually wears a shirt and panties to bed unless she wants to full around a bit.

“Jon,... I want to know what it feels like to have sex, and I would like to know with you.” She said as she starts to kiss on his chest as he rubs her back gently.

“Arya, I don’t want to have sex.” He said making her look into his eyes as she feels her heart beating faster.

“I won’t give you sex, ...but I will make love to you, only you.” He said as he takes her lips to lay her over as he rolls over on top of her.

He leaves her sweet soft lips to lick her small nipples as he rolls them around his long tongue as this makes her squirm underneath him. Slowly he takes his hand to slide between her legs to tease her sex to get the wetness stirred as he sucks on her other breast as she moves her hands within his dark curls.

He was hard the moment she said she wanted him as it as been along time he has actually had sex with a woman, ‘Ygritte on the beach when I was stupid drunk.’ He tells himself. ‘I have no condoms.’ He thinks as he slides down from her firm breast to her toned stomach as his tongue and lips explore the area. ‘I want her, I have wanted her forever.’ He says as he is enjoying the way she feels and taste as he travels further down.

“Ohh Jon..” She whispers as he reaches her sex as he feels her hands tighten on his head to push him deeper inside of her as his tongue works her vigorously. She moves her hips slowly with the movement of his tongue as she releases soon into his mouth as he savors every drop as he looks to see her breathing hard as she is biting her finger. ‘She is so fucking beautiful.’ 

He has wanted her for a very long time, ‘to hell with the condom as she will be my first to have not used one.’ He said as he takes her lips as she reaches for his hard bare cock to enter into herself as he pushes into her wet tightness with her gasping to hold her breath. 

“Kiss me loves, it will fade, kiss me.” He said as he stilled himself to take her sweet mouth with passion. ‘ I am her first.’ He felt a slight movement from her as he went into her deeper as it was heaven to him. To feel one with the true warmth and wetness against his bare cock was so amazing, he had to push further into her tightness as her moans were getting louder with the help of his finger on her nub she was wet all over again. ‘God she feels so amazing.’ 

She was so wet and tight as she works her hips with his thrusts. ‘ Oh gods Jon please fuck me harder, I have craved for you for so long.’ Her minds speaks then a few words come out before she catch herself.

“More, I want more Jon.” She tells him as she licks his nipples as he starts to pound into her harder. She was making it difficult to concentrate as he was about to pull out with his urge piking at the head of his cock until she wraps her legs around him to start sucking on his tongue which drove him crazy to take her faster.

“Arya,...I love you,...” he said as he spilled deep inside her as she had her release with him. He feels himself spilling deep inside her as he pushes himself deeper as their lips are in a passionate kiss with her hips still in movement to milk him bone dry.

She looks into his eyes as their noses are touching, with his arms wrapped around her and his cock still inside her he speaks again.

“I love you Arya.” He said with a serious look as their heads touches one another.

“Good thing, cause I love you to, I have for awhile. Now, since we have made love, show me what sex is all about.” She said with a smile as he looks to her with a bigger smile.

“Arya, I wasn’t wearing a condom, I am sorry...” he was saying as she put a finger against his lips to hush him.

“I know, but I have taken precautions when I went to the med clinic last month, now are we making love or having sex?” She said as she starts to kiss his neck and run her hands down his back.

“We can do both but first lets clean you as I want to see how you ride.” He said as she gives a wide smile to flip them over as he had seen light spots of her blood as he knew he was her first. ‘And if the gods are good I will be her last.’ 

“We can clean later, right now I don’t want to leave this bed, I would like to have you all night if you allow me to.” She said rubbing his cock.

“All night it is, be ready loves, as I have said before, I will give you what ever you ask of me.” He said as he took her lips again.


End file.
